


S.Coups's Day

by hoshhoshs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Happy Scoup's Day, M/M, non!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshhoshs/pseuds/hoshhoshs
Summary: Seungcheol shakes his head then smiles at the view in front of him.He decides he loves birthdays.





	S.Coups's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on Seungcheol's birthday as an entry for a giveaway and also as a gift to all jeongcheol stans out there. This is my first ever SVT fic and I really love it. I hope you'll enjoy reading ❤

The quaint little hole in the wall restaurant buzz with noise as the members enter it, greeting the old lady at the counter merrily that made her smile in adoration. It’s been years since they’ve been here, with all 13 of them, and it sure brings back memories of how they work their way up to achieve their dreams.

 

They all settle down on a long table, it was quite late and it was good that the place is not that crowded.

 

“Aaaahhhhh, I’ve missed this,” Chan and Mingyu sighs in unison as they take their seats, the others following. 

 

“What should we order?” Murmurs of what they want to eat fills the room and Seungcheol can’t help but grin at the sight in front of him.

 

They’ve come a long way. Seungcheol can’t help but think as he watches his members fight over some food and laugh at something the others - probably Seungkwan or Seokmin - are saying. They used to come here drenched in sweat, their bags sitting on their side, some of them nodding off while waiting for the food to come. He turns his attention to each of the members.

 

First to Soonyoung putting some grilled pork on Chan’s plate while the maknae is busy laughing at something Hansol said, probably about Seungkwan because the blonde is glaring at the two as they burst in laughter. Seungcheol turns to Soonyoung and sees him smiling at the younger ones, a fond look on his face. He smiles.

 

His attention next turns to Mingyu, who was busy cooking the hotpot they’ve ordered and grilling more meats. The tall boy turns to look at his side, leans in to hear what Wonwoo, who was sitting beside him, is saying. Mingyu laughs before hitting Wonwoo’s arms, the latter glaring, faking being hurt. Mingyu only bops their head before offering a big smile. 

 

Minghao’s comment of being disgusted was heard over the table and all of them laugh. The boy is glaring at Mingyu, telling his friend that  _ “being sweet doesn’t look good on you. gross”  _ before sticking his tongue out. That made Wonwoo laugh, Mingyu pouts.

 

Everyone else is busy eating. Seungcheol saw Jihoon and Soonyoung stood up, Soonyoung saying that he forgot his phone back in their van and Seungcheol can only nods. He doesn’t miss the sly smile the others gave the two leaders before disappearing together. He laughs this time.

 

“Hey, you’ve been smiling by yourself, eat something,” he hears someone speaks beside him, a piece of grilled pork poised in front of his mouth. “Say aaaahh.”

 

Seungcheol opens his mouth, receiving the meat and smiling at Jeonghan while he chews. “Thank you,” he says and Jeonghan only nods and smiles back, putting more food on Seungcheol’s plate.

 

“Hey, not too much. I have a schedule tomorrow, I can’t be bloated,” he warns but Jeonghan only looks at him blankly before continuing with putting more food and feeding Seungcheol more. He accepts it without a single protest.

 

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear Seungcheol-hyung, happy birthday to you,” everyone sings in chorus, in different tones, and Seungcheol looks up to see Soonyoung and Jihoon approaching him with a cake on Soonyoung’s hand and a paper bag on Jihoon’s. 

 

“Make a wish, leader-nim,” Soonyoung says, grinning, his eyes disappearing into crescents as he kneels down to place the cake on Seungcheol’s level.

 

Seungcheol looks at all of them, Chan shaking his fists in the air while smiling big at him, Seokmin and Junhui still singing some weird rendition of the birthday song, everyone else cheering for him to make a wish, and Jeonghan looking fondly at him. He closes his eyes, smiles, opens it, then blows the cake. 

 

Everyone shouts their greetings at him and at the same time, he feels his phone vibrating. Must be greetings from his friends and family.

 

“Kids, tell grandpa Cheol your wishes,” Seungkwan announces as they all take their seats again, receiving a balled-up tissue from Seungcheol himself.

 

Jihoon clears his throat, looks directly at Seungcheol as he smiles. “Well, more patience and strength in leading the group? Thank you for all your hard work, Cheol.”

 

“It’s hyung for you!” Seungcheol protests but only got a shrug in return. He glares at Jihoon.

 

“Jisoo-hyung?” Seokmin asks, looking at the older boy sitting beside him. “Well….” Jisoo starts, looking at Seungcheol, then at Jeonghan then back to the leader again. “Take care of yourself as well as you take care of us, bro. And stop staring so much at Jeonghan in front of our fans!” They all laugh, a couple of agreements thrown in between all of them.

 

Chan raises his hands after all of them had finished wishing Seungcheol a happy birthday, purposely forgetting the youngest. 

 

“Hey, I haven’t said my wishes yet!” he whines, pouting and Soonyoung, Seungkwan and Seokmin all cooed at his cuteness. Lee Chan may be turning 20 already but he’s still their baby.

 

“Chan, whose baby are you?” Jeonghan asks through his devilish grin and everyone looks at Chan as they burst in laughter again, the youngest boy rolling his eyes as he groans. “Chan, answer me.”

 

“Hyung, stop it already!” Seungcheol laughs with them as Jeonghan asks the question again, Chan glaring at him before muttering a “Jeonghan-hyung’s baby” and they all clapped in delight.

 

Seungkwan ruffles the boy’s hair and asks him to say his wishes to Seungcheol. Chan turns to look at him, refusing to look at Jeonghan who’s still having the time of his life, looking very satisfied.

 

“Hyung, my wish for you,” he starts, everyone falling silent in order to hear him. “You’ve been a very good leader and brother to all of us, right?” The members hum in approval. Seungcheol rests his chin on his hands, turning his full attention on the maknae and nodding. 

 

“So, my wish is… Since you’re really great…”

 

He nods more, his mouth forming into an excited grin.

 

“Please pay for our meal today,” he finishes with a grin and each of them melts into a big mess again, the look of disbelief in Seungcheol’s face as his jaw hangs open by what he heard made them double up in laughter.

 

“Yah! Is that it?” Seungcheol asks in disbelief. Chan nods like a puppy, still grinning. “Waaaah, I can’t believe this. I was so ready to be moved.”

 

“He was about to cry,” Jihoon comments as he slaps his thighs in laughter.

 

Seungcheol shakes his head then smiles at the view in front of him. 

It was very warming to see his brothers like this, laughing, being carefree, not worrying about a single thing in the world and just living in the moment. He can’t ask for a much better gift than this. Them being tight together, achieving their dreams’ success, not forgetting about where they started and who they are behind the blinding lights. A second family.

 

The chocolate cake Jihoon and Soonyoung bought for him was devoured in a minute, him only taking a bite because he doesn’t really like sweets. Everyone should know that by now but looks like the two did this on purpose. Seungcheol shakes his head.

 

They all pile to get to the two vans waiting for them after more rounds of laughter and teasing each other. Minghao and Jisoo ended up splitting the bill, says it was their gift to Seungcheol and the birthday boy gives them a grateful smile. 

 

Seungcheol goes to his room after showering and sending everyone to sleep. It was already past 3 in the morning and they still had to wake up early for practice and some other schedules.

 

He puts on a pair of gray sweatpants and a white shirt before diving into his bed, the soreness of his body catching up to him. He turns to his side, hugging his pillow, when he feels the bed dips and he immediately knows who it is.

 

“Hey,” Jeonghan whispers in the dark, his hand carding through Seungcheol’s wet locks. “You shouldn’t sleep with your hair still wet. It’ll give you serious headache tomorrow.”

 

Seungcheol turns to look at him, the streetlights from outside the window illuminating some light on Jeonghan’s face, making him look like a piece of art with half of his face hidden in the shadow. He sits up, retrieves the towel he throws at the foot of his bed and hands it to Jeonghan before sitting between the blonde’s legs. “Dry it up for me.”

 

Jeonghan only chuckles, moving to a comfortable position before starting to dry Seungcheol’s locks. 

 

It was pure comfortable silence that surrounds them and Seungcheol thinks he can just stay like this, his heart filled with warmth, his body tired but happy. He loves nights like this. He looks back on what happened just minutes or more ago, smiling at the replay playing inside his head. He wishes there will be more days or nights like that for them.

 

“Hey, have you fallen asleep?” He feels Jeonghan nudging his side, can see his face on his peripheral vision and Seungcheol turns his face to see him clearly. He leans in to steal a kiss, surprising Jeonghan, before pulling back with a grin. 

 

“Was just thinking about what happened earlier. It was nice, having night outs like that. I wish we could do that more often,” he explains, leaning back to place his head on Jeonghan’s shoulder and stretching his legs out. “I feel so happy,” he whispers, sleep already laced in his voice.

 

He feels the movement rather than hears it when a chuckle came out of Jeonghan’s mouth again. Jeonghan lays down on his back, stretching his arm out and using it to pillow his boyfriend’s head, Seungcheol’s body immediately molding into his side, seeking more warmth, his arms slinging on Jeonghan’s stomach. 

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll have more of that in the future,” Jeonghan whispers. He places a kiss on the crown of Seungcheol’s head, turning on his side to pull the boy much closer to him. “Happy birthday, Seungcheollie. I love you.”

 

Seungcheol hums, opening his eyes to look directly at Jeonghan’s warm ones. 

 

“Thank you. Thank you for always being there and taking care of the members with me. Of taking care of me,” he says, his voice full of gratefulness. Jeonghan only smiles at him, cupping his cheeks and leaning in to kiss him, their lips molding on each other as they both move. Both of them pressing much more closer to each other, wanting nothing but to reduce the distance between them. 

 

“I love you,” Seungcheol whispers when he pulls away for air, leaning right back in, missing the feeling of Jeonghan’s lips on his. Jeonghan smiles into the kiss, the corner of his lips turning up as Seungcheol turns their body so he can hover above the blonde boy. “Oh God, I love you so much,” he mutters once again, looking at Jeonghan like he can’t believe that he’s there. That he belongs to him.

 

“Wait, I thought I was an angel?” Jeonghan teases and Seungcheol lowers himself, mumbling a  _ “oh, shut up, babe”  _ before claiming his lips again, his boyfriend giggling on his mouth. His lips stretches into a smile. “Stop laughing and kiss me properly!” he whisper shouts but Jeonghan only laughs again, grabbing his neck to connect their lips over and over again. 

 

And as they continue to make-out in the dark, early morning schedules and tiredness forgotten, with Seungcheol’s chest filling with more warmth,  _ and love _ , he couldn’t help but look forward to the next years he’ll be spending his birthday with his members again. 

 

Eating delicious foods.

 

Laughing at jokes and stories.

 

And most of all, being kissed by a certain Yoon Jeonghan at night who claims his lips together with his heart.

 

He loves birthdays.

**Author's Note:**

> give me a shout on twitter and let's be friends! @kwxnhoshis


End file.
